Rain gutters are commonly installed along the lower edges of a sloping roof under the eaves to catch water draining from the roof. Such gutters can become clogged with debris, such as leaves, twigs, seeds and pods, carried to the roof by wind or gravity and washed into the gutter. This debris fills and clogs the gutters and the gutter downspouts, causing water to overflow out of the gutters and over the eaves.
Many devices have been proposed to prevent gutters from clogging. One type of device mounts a screen or cover to the open, upper portion of the gutter. Such screens or covers are intended to permit water to flow through, while at the same time catching the debris. Unfortunately, over a period of time, the leaves and foreign matter collect on the devices and disrupt, divert or prevent water from flowing through the device into the gutter. Consequently, screen-type devices require periodic cleaning or maintenance to ensure proper operation.
Foam filters for gutter systems have been disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 7,208,081 shows a gutter foam filter formed from columns of open-pore polyether foam, where the columns have a cross sectional shape of a truncated triangle. The columns are held within the gutter underneath a series of gutter spikes. Such foam must be cut to fit gutters of varying width.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,514 concerns a gutter liner formed from solid porous material, such as a reticulated porous polyurethane foam. A flat panel of the porous material is folded into an inverted “U”-shape to define a water channel between the two legs of the inverted “U”. Undulations are formed on the top barrier surface. Ridges may be formed on the outer side surfaces of the liner to engage the side walls of the gutter. When installed within a gutter, such liner structure generally includes a spacer means to keep the side walls of the inverted “U”-shape separate from one another to define the water channel.
Other foam gutter protectors or inserts have generally trapezoidal cross-sections, optionally with ridges or projections extending from one or multiple surfaces. Long panels or columns of foam are so shaped by cutting away foam material, which generates foam waste.
Improvements to foam gutter protectors and inserts continue to be sought.